1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enclosure of a wireless communication apparatus. More particularly, the present invention is related to an enclosure device of a wireless communication apparatus, which can have a small size and have a superior radiation effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as known in the art, various communication devices are mounted on an enclosure of a wireless communication apparatus. As such devices and/or components, for example, a high output amplifier, a radio frequency (RF) signal processing block, a high speed signal processing element, a power supplying device, a digital processing unit, etc., just to name a few, and which generate a large amount of heat, are mounted on the enclosure.
Due to the heat generated when the devices are operated under maximum load, the temperature of the air increases within the enclosure of the communication apparatus including the aforementioned devices. When the temperature of air within the enclosure increases beyond an optimal ambient temperature or operational range, each lifespan of the devices is reduced due to the heat. In addition, many operational functions/capabilities of the communication apparatus thereof are deteriorated due to the generated heat. In addition, the increased temperature influences the performance of other devices near the heat-generating devices, and is also the reason why an erroneous operation can be performed, or data processing can be impeded or impossible, in a case where the temperature of the air increases dramatically.
In addition, the devices have an airtight structure because of water-resistance, damp-resistance, dust-resistance, etc. Therefore, the increase of temperature of the interior of the enclosure fatally influences the devices, thereby causing erroneous operation and damages of the device. A technique for rapidly releasing the generated heat out of the enclosure has been required.
An enclosure device of a conventional communication device will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 to 3. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional communication device 100 includes an enclosure 110 having a predetermined reception space, and electronic devices for communication, such as, for example, a high output amplifier, a power supplying device, etc., are mounted on the reception space within the enclosure 110.
As shown in FIG. 1, a cooling device 130 for cooling the increased temperature of the interior of the enclosure 100 is disposed at the rear surface of the disclosure 100. As this cooling device, there is a passive type cooling device having radiation plates 140 attached thereon and an active type cooling device, which compulsorily circulates air surrounding the radiation plate 140 by means of a fan. A proper cooling device among the cooling devices is selected according to each situation.
The enclosure device shown in FIGS. 1 to 3 includes a passive type cooling device and an active type cooling device. As shown, the enclosure device includes a radiation plate 140, which is installed on a rear surface of the enclosure 110 and has a plurality of radiation fins 145 (best seen FIGS. 2 and 3) integrally installed thereon, a blower fan 150 (FIG. 1) installed on a lower part of the enclosure 110 so as to force air toward the radiation plate 140, and a porous plate 160 (FIG. 2), which is installed at the rear surface of the enclosure 110 and has a plurality of through-holes 161 formed thereon so as to allow inner air to be discharged to the outside.
The conventional enclosure device shown in FIGS. 1-3 includes a radiation plate 140, which can cool generated heat in consideration of the amount of heat generated in the communication device, and an enclosure 110 corresponding to the size of the radiation plate 140. The enclosure 110 and the radiation plate 140 are assembled with each other. Communication electronic devices 115 (FIG. 1) are mounted on the interior of the enclosure 110, that is, a part of the enclosure corresponding to the radiation plate 140. A door 113 is installed on a front surface of the enclosure. The porous plate 160 (FIGS. 1 and 2) is attached onto the rear surface of the enclosure 110. A plurality of blower fans 150 is installed between the radiation plate 140 and the porous plate 160. Also, radiation heat prevention plates (not shown) are additionally installed on an outer circumferential surface of a lower body of the enclosure 110 in such a manner that they are spaced with a predetermined interval so as to prevent radiant heat.
In the conventional enclosure device of a wireless communication apparatus including but not limited to the example shown above, the area of one surface of a radiation plate has no choice but to increase because all heat generation devices are installed at in the one surface of the radiation plate. If the area of the radiation plate becomes larger, the enclosure has to be manufactured with a size corresponding to the increased area of the radiation plate. As a result, the size of the enclosure increases in accordance with the increase of the area of the radiation plate. In addition, the cooling efficiency is reduced because the heat generating devices have to be cooled through only the area of one surface of the radiation plate. Also, in general, in a case where an outdoor communication apparatus is required to be installed at a higher position above the ground, if the size of an enclosure if the apparatus increases, it is difficult to install the apparatus on that position. Also, the conventional enclosure includes two pieces, that is, a housing having a box-shape and a door, so that the enclosure has to be manufactured through only die casing, and it is difficult to manufacture the enclosure by using a compression method.
Also, there has been a recently tendency to more manufacture environment-friendly products than in the past. In a case of such products, such as an outdoor communication apparatus, etc., which is installed at a lower end of an antenna, etc., an enclosure shaped differently from an antenna radome is installed on the apparatus, there is a disadvantage in that the external appearance of the apparatus is not appealing.